Percy Jackson and the Warriors of Chaos
by Kegale
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been cast out by the gods and almost killed. However, Chaos was able to pull them out in time. Now they work for him to keep peace on Earth. But a new threat is rising who just so happens to be targeting the Olympians. What will happen when Percy and Annabeth are assigned to save them?


**This is going to be my first story. I am not the best at writing, however, I hope this story will be decent enough to catch some people's attention. I have loved reading fanfiction for years but I could never find the exact story I want to read so I decided I might as well give it a shot. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-** Kegale

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character. I am just messing around in the universe that Rick created.**

Percy's POV-

Sometimes I think back on all those times I helped the gods and wonder why they wouldn't trust me. I mean I saved their butts on several occasions. But I guess I should have seen it coming. They see anything that starts to get stronger as an enemy that needs to be exterminated.

(FLASHBACK)

Annabeth and I had just returned from the quest the gods had given us only a week before. It was a very simple one that only required us to kill a monster that wasn't even that strong. It had only taken us a week since we had to track it down. But when we returned to inform the gods that we had finished our quest we walked into a meeting that would change our lives. As we walked in I could hear my father yelling at Zeus and Hera. "...doesn't mean we should kill him. His fatal flaw would keep him from ever being a danger to us", he yelled.

"He has gotten too powerful. His power poses a threat to us. He must be eliminated. If he isn't it may be the end of us. We can not take this chance", Zeus yelled back. I started to have a bad feeling in my gut and it only got worse after Athena spoke.

"But why should my daughter suffer the same fate? She's not as powerful as he is. Why should she die too?", she asked.

"She's too smart and could easily turn the rest of the demigods against us. Plus she can easily persuade Perseus Jackson into trying to overthrow us. We can not take this risk. The fates have said that if we weren't careful our rule would end. That can not happen", Zeus replied.

We finally made it to where we could see each of the gods however only Hestia had noticed us. She gave us a sad expression and looked as if she wanted to warn us of something but couldn't say it.

"Hello Percy", said Apollo, who had just noticed that we were there.

An expression of fear crossed my father and Athena's faces as they looked over at us. "Sir, were you talking about me and Annabeth", I asked Zeus.

"Yes", Zeus replied," it has come to my attention that you two have become too powerful. Therefore you must be executed. How about we vote now since they are here?" he asked the rest of the Olympians.

"All those in favor of executing the two demigods in question raise your hand", he said.

Seven Olympians raised their hands. "The council has spoken. Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase shall be executed here and now", he yelled.

Ares appeared before us and restrained us. Before any of the other gods and goddesses could react Zeus raised his Master Bolt and threw it right where we stood.

(End of Flashback)

That was the last time we had seen the gods. I looked out at the sunrise from our hideout on Gangkhar Puensum, an unclimbed mountain in Bhutan. "Beautiful still isn't it?", a voice to my left says.

"Yep, still as beautiful as when we first saw it", I responded. I turned and there stood my amazing wife of 378 years, Annabeth Chase.

"I still can't believe it's already been almost 400 years since he found us," she said.

"I know", I responded," I still feel like it was just yesterday."

(Flashback)

All I could see was white. Is this what dying was like? No. It couldn't be. I've been to the underworld before. It doesn't look like this. Color started to fade back into my vision as I realized I was still alive. How did we survive? Then I noticed the man who stood right in front of me. He looked 6'3 and was completely pitch black except for some twinkling little lights on his skin that resembled stars. "Who are you?" I asked.

He chuckled and responded by saying,"I am Chaos. The creator of the universe. I have been watching you and your beloved's quests since the beginning. Then when I realized what Zeus planned on doing to you at that meeting I knew I couldn't just let you die like that. I came up with a plan to save you guys but it required me to teleport you out right before the bolt struck you."

"But why did you save us?" I asked.

"I want you two to help me protect Earth. I can't go down to the surface so I've had to try and do whatever I can from afar but if I had you two working with me I could have you do the things I can't. What do you say? Will you help me?" Chaos asked.

"I think we should", Annabeth said.

"I agree", I replied.

"We'll do it", she told him.

"Great! Now I will give you immortality and new powers to help you protect Earth. Percy for you I will give you the power of fire and you will retain the powers you were born with. Annabeth I will give you the power of ice. Use these wisely. Now I will send you back down to Earth and will appear before you whenever I need you to do something for me" Chaos said.

With that, we were teleported to the top of what seemed to be a mountain at sunrise. "It looks beautiful doesn't it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Yes, it does", I replied.

(End of Flashback)

I **know. It's not the best but I hope it is a good first chapter. Thank you to anyone who reads and reviews it. I will try to answer any questions left in the reviews. Thanks again.**

 **-** Kegale


End file.
